The present invention relates to a support member and detachable container mounting arrangement, which enables a container, for example, a bag to be easily detachably fastened to a support member, for example, a shoulder strap.
When going outdoors for shopping or outdoor activities, people may carry small bags for keeping small personal items. However, it is not convenient to constantly hold a small bag with the hand. In order to keep the hands free, one may use a fastening device, for example, a belt to secure a small bag to the body for keeping small personal items.